Bad Idea
by Gimpyslair
Summary: He smelled like gasoline, the hood of his new black jacket was covered by ashes, his bright eyes were staring at her and his usual grin was replaced by a furious expression. All these factors combined together made him a very dangerous man. LN10 spoilers


**Bad Idea  
><strong>

**Summary**: Someone just made a bad mistake *Light novel DRRRx10 spoilers*

**Disclaimer:** Characters of Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

**AN:** This one-shot is based on the scanned illustrations of the DRRR light novel, volume 10, found on Verbose Playground's website. It's a personal interpretation of what's going to happen, so this might turn out to be AU. By the way, I tried to stick to the way the light novel refers characters (Karisawa instead of Erika, Yumasaki instead of Walker, etc.), since this one-shot is based on the light novel only.

**Beta reader:** Threesmallcrows

* * *

><p>It never felt right for Karisawa to be separated from her partner for a certain time, even if it was for a noble cause, such as cosplaying with a friend. As much as she enjoyed other people's company, she was usually glad to leave so she could quickly meet up with Yumasaki. But today she suspected something was unusual as he didn't respond to her text messages and his mobile phone was apparently closed. Disappointed, she decided to go back to her studio apartment. There would always be time to scold him later.<p>

She arrived home during the evening. It was getting dark outside, and Karisawa decided she could take a bath to relax her preoccupied mind. Just as she was about to take off her Riza Hawkeye cosplay costume, Yumasaki stormed into her apartment. He smelled like gasoline, the hood of his new black jacket was covered by ashes, his bright eyes were staring at her and his usual grin was replaced by a furious expression. All these factors combined together made him a very dangerous man.

Before she had the chance to ask him one of the many questions that was quickly filling her head, he quietly gave her answers, as if he had read her mind. "Kadota-san has been attacked. He's been critically injured, but he will probably make it. Togusa-san is with him at the hospital."

Karisawa's legs were shaking as she tried to absorb the horrible news. She leaned against the wall so she could stand still. When her mind was through the initial shock, she started to analyse the gravity of the situation. She soon realised that there was one bit of information that had been left out—the most important bit.

"Who?" She managed to ask calmly, but anger slowly took over her body.

"I managed to track down those who did the dirty job and I… extracted information from them."

He paused. Karisawa could see a small but deranged smile at the corner of his lips that kept appearing and disappearing like a twitch. "They shouldn't be a problem anymore."

He suddenly moved closer to Karisawa and violently pushed his hands against the wall on each side of her body, imprisoning her. A silence came again and the only sound they could hear was the distant police sirens and the water droplets landing on her old sink. He avoided her eyes by fixing some dirt on the wall behind her. They stood in silence like this for seconds that felt like hours. He was so close that she could feel his breathing. His was heavy, but hers was faster.

If someone were to ask her about Yumasaki, she would say that she know him by heart, from his favourite childhood memory to the doujinshi he despised the most. But tonight, he was unpredictable. The only thing she knew for sure was that whatever he had in mind, no one could stop him.

He moved his mouth close to her right ear and, in a way that sent shivers down her spine, whispered: "I know who is behind, but I can't do this alone. Lieutenant, will you follow me?"

As soon as he said those words, Karisawa licked her lips and looked straight into his eyes. "Even in hell, sir." Her grin was suddenly as unstable as her partner's.

Yumasaki removed her blond wig as his lips slowly approached her neck. That bastard Izumii Ran has messed with the wrong people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Those two guys… They are crazy people! Since DRRRx10 hasn't been translated yet, I don't know exactly what happened, but a good guess is that Kadota has been attacked and Yumasaki is seriously pissed about it (enough to have a rape face _and_ a slasher smile). There are good chances that Izumii Ran (ex-Blue Squares leader, Yumasaki burned his van) is behind this, since at the end of volume 8, he said that he wanted to kill Kadota and Yumasaki (and Aoba, Kida and Izaya).

By the way, if you didn't get it, the "Will you follow me" line is said a couple of times by Colonel Roy Mustang to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist), my OTP for about two years. Quoting anime characters is probably the kind of things Yumasaki and Karisawa would do, especially if one of them is cosplaying the said character.

PS: Anyone knows why I can't add spaces when I'm editing a chapter in FF?


End file.
